1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a range finder for determining distances from one point to another and is particularly suitable for use in combination with an archery bow to allow a hunter to determine the distance from the hunter to the target.
2. Description of Related Art
Several range finders have been developed for use in determining distances in conjunction with hunting using an archery bow. Examples of static devices that do not utilize electronic components are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,517; 3,455,027; 3,365,800; 2,767,472; and 2,574,599. These devices are not designed for use with modern archery equipment and do not allow for adjustability so that they can be used to determine the distance for multiple types of game.